ZSF2/Cyrus Da'Vinci
Condition Condition *'Verified:' 8/3/2012 **'Wounds': -5 body -5heatex **'Hours:' 0/24 **'Stamina:' 9/24 ***Regen: 15/Day (at 1wound a day) **'Mana:' 0/0 ***Regen: 7/Day (at 1wound a day) Skills Attributes(101) *'Agility(+):' +14 *'FreeRunning(=):' +30 (1/12) *'Stamina(+):' +24 (1/11) *'Endurance(++):' +1 (3/4) *'Learning(*):' +10 (0/8) *'Training(++):' +10 (1/7) *'Perception(++):' +12 (5/8) Combat(65) *'Knife(+):' +17 *'Pistol(+):' +11 *'Cannon(++):' +6 *''Improvisation(*):' +4 (1/6) *'Two hand weapon(*):' +27 (13/14) Unarmed Leadership Constructive(83) *'Clockwork(+):' +21 (3/10) *'Mechanics(++):' +16 *'Electronics(+):' +16 *'Firearms Craft(+):' +9 *'Ammo Crafting(+):' +9 *'Jury-Rigging(++):' +9 *'Tinkering(+):' +8 (1/5) *'Handle Animal(+):' -5 Knowledge(31) *'Engineering(++):' +31 (2/14) *'Mercantile(+):' +5 *'Horticulture(+):' -5 Recreational(19) *'Art(*):' +9 *'Recreational(+):' +10 Survival(28) *'Looting(++):' +21 (1/9) *'Stealth(+):' +12 (1/7) *'Hunting(+):' -5 Uniques Vehicles(28) *'Cycling(+):' +27 (3/12) *'Driving(++):' +1 Magic Psi-Techs(30) *'Insight(*):' +30 Disciplines Affinity *'Maxwell Bennett:' +1 *'Tracie Stern:' +9 *'Annabell Caleburne:+7 Perks *'''My World(+30 Insight): Your brain activity can accelerate to the point where everything slows down for you, giving you synergy of Insight to all physical activity for a round. 1 round of 'My World' is 5 Fatigue. (Skill/10 free rounds a day) Flaws *Osteogenesis Imperfecta(Mild): Due to to a connective tissue deficiency your bones have become brittle and are much easier to damage. Mild cases lower the damage required for a sever wound by 5 (except for Bleeding) while severe cases lower the damage by -10. Items Weapons *'Glock 17(-9mm pistol)':65/2/-5 (1slot) *'M93R Berretta(+9mm Machine pistol)': 65/3/+5(1slot) -5(0) Recoil **Improved Grip: 5 lower recoil *'Gunlance (*semi autoshotgun/western spear) 55/2/+10; -5 Exotic; Can be swung at Speed -1 Defensively; **Form change: -1 speed to change between modes; penelty from both forms is applied at all times, but can only be negated by skilsl for the origianl form it's from. ***Shotgun: 40/2/+10; -10 Recoil 12ga. 4/6 *'9Mmm Glock (X9mm pistol)' 70/2/-10 10 or lower is a misfire *'Tool Knife(*Western Knife): 70/3/+10 **+10 Electronics/mechanics acts as a multi-tool and has a **Small compartment: *'''Improved(++) Shock Anchor:80/1/+10 Stuns at 1/3 lethality **Wrist Mounted: **Spring loaded system: can fire a projectile out at mid range and still tase, the projectile is teathered and can be reeled in *'New(+) Scaples':85/3/+5 "Non combat made" -5 to accuracy Deep Cutting (-10 to first aid checks used on wounds caused by scaples) Armor *''' Leather Gloves (+Light Arm Armor): 1(9/8) wound +2 Armor, **Flex Grip(Improved Grip) +10 Grip, ** +1 wound healed per day *'''Magnetic Therapy Watch(*+): Keeps perfect time, +7 to atheletics/willpower **Chronos +5 to Time/Order magic **Magnetic Therapy: +1 wound regen Consumables *'9mm Armor piercing rounds': 4/6 (Ignores upto 20 armor bonus from an enemy) *'Glock 17 Magazine': 17/17 17/17 *'Beretta 92SF/93R Magazine:' 30/30 20/20 *''' 12-Gauge Buckshot(=)' AoE+0 (12x) *'Bullet Casings': 9mm(X36) 12ga.(x3) *'Mechanical Parts(+): (x2) *'''Mechanical Parts(=): (x4) *'Mechanical Parts(--)':(x3) *'Mechanical Parts(X-)': (x1) *'ClockWork Parts(*++)': (x1) *'ClockWork Parts(=)': (x9) *'ClockWork Parts(-)': (x0.8) *'Wireing(+)': (x23) *'Electrical parts(=)': (x3) *'Microwave reciever/emmiter(-)': (x1) *'Tiny electronics(--)': (x1) *'Broken (X) Piping': (1 units) *'Nylon(-)': 0.9units Tools *'Dragon-Eye(+Remote Camera device)': *'Courier Bag(=light backpack)':+2 inventory size, -5 mobility *'Radio': *'Defibulator': *'Rope': *'Crowbar': *'4GB Flash drive': has info on magnetic therapy *'Tool Belt(++toolbelt)': can carry 6 units of Tools at half size. *'Inventor Kit(++)': +15 Mechanics +15Tinkering +15Jurryrig *'Clock maker kit(+)':+10 Mechanics +10 clockwork *''Electrician Kit(*):+15 Electronics lowers energy conversion DC by 1 stage. *'''Pliers(-): *'Tweezers(=)': *'Metal Wire Weed Whacker(+)': rotates at 150% normal speed, gas powered, has metal wires for cutting *'Exercise Bike Generator(++)': 35/35 charges stored **Can be used to train Cycling or Stamina with a +10 bonus; **Using this to train gives (Successes)+1 electrical charge per training session. Books *Enix Footnooted(++) Instructional: 'Ammunition Crafting':(MASTERED) 15/15 *Enix Footnooted(++) Instructional: This with That, the Jury Rigger's Quick Book:(MASTERED) 15/15 *Renaissance Art Book:(MASTERED)15/15 Clothing *Total = 21 **Leather Gloves(+) = 1 point **2x everyday clothes(+) = 8 points **5x everyday clothes(-) = 10 points *2x Everyday shoes(-)= 2 points Quick Rolls Combat Magic Tools Other History *Cyrus is an American born Italian that claims to be related to Leonardo Da'Vinci. Despite wether he is rtuely related or not, he's had a knack for tinkering with things since he was a little kid. His parents took note of this pretty early on and while he was still young they would give him all sorts of mechanical things to play with. Even as he grew up, his intrest in mechanical parts remianed, infact it grew. He would spend most of his time tinkering with all sorts of things. Of course his parents wanted to make sure he lived a healthy life as well so they urged him to do more outdoor activities. Cyrus however wasn't one to favor the restraint of sports and their confining rules, and rather naturally took up freerunning over time. Now he runs a watch store where he can surround himself with the beauty of machines, well atleast that was until the outbreak. Extras (Optional) Achievements * TVTropes * Category:Characters